Blackout
by MisstressPhantomhive
Summary: They say that what you can block never really goes away, and honestly speaking, that statement couldn't be truer. After a night of loneliness Tsurara finds herself drunk, and just as the saying "Drunk words are sober thoughts" Tsurara tells her master her feelings. When she's rejected something inside her snaps and the white road is once again revealed.
1. Prolouge

Blackout

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Summary: They say that what you can block never really goes away, and honestly speaking, that statement couldn't be truer.

After a night of loneliness Tsurara finds herself drunk, and just as the saying "Drunk words are sober thoughts" Tsurara tells her master her feelings. When she's rejected something inside her snaps and the white road is once again revealed as the Yuki Onna curse takes another victim.

* * *

 _ **Episode 1: On A Drunk Night**_

* * *

Third Person Pov:

A girl clothed in white waved her master off along with a group of his closest confidents at her side, each one giving some kind of goodbye gesture.

"Goodbye master! Have fun!" She shouted.

"I will, bye!"

As the brown haired male disappeared out of the gate the girl sighed. "He's growing up." She mumbled. "He's already off on his first date."

"Somehow that sentence doesn't sound as nostalgic as it's supposed to be." The person who decided to speak was none other than Strike Team Leader Aotabo.

"Shut up! It is nostalgic!" The woman responded with a huff.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two caused everyone around them to sweat drop at the childish display.

"Alright you two, that's enough arguing. Go find something else to occupy yourselves with." Easily falling into the role of "big brother" Kubinashi silenced the duo before gesturing to the house.

With a huff Tsurara walked into the house with her cheeks puffed up with air, while behind her Aotabo stayed with the others.

"I assume that you noticed." He stated.

"It was impossible _not_ to notice." Kubinashi replied.

Tsurara had always been good at hiding her emotions, but after knowing her for so long the subtle things that she did when she was hiding something because obvious.

"That poor girl, she stays by his side doing all she can despite how her heart breaks. It makes me cry on the inside, her heart must be tearing her up." The person who spoke was Kejoro who stared in the direction that Tsurara had gone earlier.

None of the males dared comment, she'd summed up their thoughts quite well, and there was nothing especially _good_ that anyone could say on the situation.

"Let's go inside, it's getting chilly."

The group walked into the house, each person's thoughts taking a new turn.

-With Tsurara-

The white clad yokai sat inside her room watching an action movie that had just come on. She hadn't bothered to look at the title nor synopsis as her thoughts fell back to Rikuo.

She heaved a sigh. She loved the third heir, but she couldn't have him because of the human girls who he'd been chasing.

"Damn those two." She mumbled with a frown.

Yura and Kana were the names of the people who turned her smile upside down. The two had been competing with her and eachother for the title of Rikuo's girlfriend. She put up a good fight, but eventually was dropped from consideration as the girls started to _grow_.

As they grew into their more womanly bodies, they also grew more and more into Rikuo's section of attraction. Power, grace, kindness, and humanism called to a Nura man like nothing else, and while she had the girls beat in personality and body, she wasn't human.

Flinching at the thought of what she could never be Tsurara stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"When in doubt Alcohol it out." She mumbled.

After finding the sake she journeyed back to her room where she sat five of her six bottles down. Unscrewing the cap with gentle but firm hands, the opening was on her lips mere seconds later.

As the sound of her guzzling the drink echoed throughout the room Tsurara could feel herself losing control of her body, and she liked it. She felt numb and completely in control as she stood on what she thought was the drunk version of the world.

It was one hour later when all six bottles were drank free of every single drop of liquid.

"Stupid girls!" Tsurara shouted drunkenly as she walked down the hallway. "They stole the master from me."

The Yuki Onna wobbled on her feet as she made her way to the Sakura tree where Rikuo went during the night.

"It's not fair." She whimpered in a dramatic (and drunken) way. I was here first not them!"

She fell against the tree, managing to scrape herself due to the impact. "Oops, I hurt myself." She giggled stupidly.

"Tsurara? What's up with you? Are you drunk?" The concerned voice of her master found its way to her ears as he appeared from….somewhere. She didn't know, not that she cared. Drunk people didn't care where people appeared from as long as they joined the party!

"I'm not-" Tsurara hiccupped. "Drunk."

"I think you are." The yokai version of Rikuo stated as he picked up his subordinate.

"Put me down!" She shouted as she hit him what she thought to be hard, when in reality it was a soft tap.

"I won't." The other replied.

"Put me down! This is what made me do this in the first place!" She hiccupped before continuing. "You giving me false hope."

"I've never done that to you."

"You always do. Your smiles, your laughs, your personality, and your little quirks, I know them all! But then they came and all of a sudden your special smiles weren't for me anymore. You don't have time for me because all you care about is equality and Yura and Kana."

Rikuo straightened out the drunken rant in his head before sighing and preparing a reply.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way but-"

"It's not just a feeling!" He was interrupted by the drunk snow woman. "I love you and watching you do such things with other girls pains me."

Rikuo placed the Yuki Onna on her bed in her room before he sighed. "I'm sorry Tsurara, but I don't love you. I only see you as a sister." Seeing that she was going to be alright where she was he turned and walked out of the room leaving the girl alone.

As he left Tsurara to her own devices the girl allowed herself to succumb to unconsciousness, his words ringing through her head.

* * *

Okay it's horrible but hey, it's my first Nurarihyon fanfic, I need to find my flow for this anime.

But anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review. ^.^

~Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blackout Episode 2: The Monday That Came**_

* * *

Third Person Pov:

It had taken Tsurara two days to come out of her room and face the memories she tried so hard to beat down.

"Goodbye!" Tsurara waved to everyone back at the house as she and her young master made their way to school.

Rikuo Pov:

As I walked with Tsurara I felt awkwardness in the air, almost like she wanted to ask me something but was afraid to.

 _"_ _I think you over did it that night.."_ I thought to my night self.

 ** _"_** ** _You weren't going to do anything otherwise."_** He replied lazily.

 _"_ _But still, she seems really at odds with it, she won't even speak to me. I mean look at her, she's behind me instead of by my side.."_

 ** _"_** ** _You sound like that bothers you. Weren't you the ones who found it annoying?"_**

 _"_ _That's besides the point! The point is you were too harsh! That was a brutal rejection, and now I have to deal with the consequences!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph. You'll just have to deal with it them, won't you?"_** He then cut off the link.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, although it stopped when Tsurara decided to speak up.

"Um, Master Rikuo…" She called.

I stopped and waited until she caught up to continue walking, although this time at a slower pace.

"Friday night, when I was, you know…"

"Drunk?" I supplied.

"Yes, drunk. Did I say anything, weird perhaps?"

"No, whatever you said was perfectly natural for a drunk person feeling something, you shouldn't be ashamed." I smiled at her now glowing face and picked up my pace.

Suddenly an odd feeling began to overwhelm me. Why do I feel like I just messed with an already unstable scale?

 ** _"_** ** _Idiot!"_**

Before I could ask why I'd been insulted I was inside the school's borders and my mental link had been forcefully collapsed by my night side.

"I'll see you later master, good luck." Tsurara waved at me with a bright smile as she jogged off to her own class.

I followed her lead, preferring to walk instead of jog since my class was only a floor up from the entrance.

"Yo, Rikuo, just the man I wanted to see." Kiyotsugu smiled as he grabbed me around the shoulders and left his arm there.

"Hi Kiyotsugu." I grunted.

"So, see any good yokai over the weekend?"

"No I was-"

"He was hanging out with me." Kana interrupted with a glare. "And me." Yura added with her own tone of annoyance.

"Hi Kana, Yura." I greeted with a smile.

"Hi Rikuo." They smiled back before leveling Kiyotsugu with another glare which was kept up until he let go, which he did moments later.

"Woah Rikuo, someone's been busy." Saori smirked as she came into the picture texting on her phone, a smiling Natsumi behind her.

"Yeah, you're awfully popular." The black haired girl agreed.

"I don't really care what Nura did so long as he left Oikawa alone." Shima grunted.

I didn't say another word about my weekend as we all headed to class my thoughts wandering to the feeling I was getting earlier.

Third Person Pov:

While Rikuo was debating his feelings Tsurara was breezing through her class showing off a level of genius most wouldn't think she possessed. The girl who was already first in her class set the bar as she solved a trigonometry question with ease while also setting a record with her speed. Not to mention the smile on her face and the white rose background that stunned even the teacher to speechlessness.

"C-c-correct." The teacher stuttered as Tsurara gave him and the class a blinding smile before going back to her seat.

When lunch rolled around the girl was crowded by her classmates who all swooned at her innocently confused face.

"Huh?" She titled her head. "What do you mean "How did you do it?"?"

This hoarding went on for the rest of the day, much like Rikuo's confusion to his earlier sense of dread.

Walking out of the school was like a breath of fresh air for Tsurara. One of the reasons she didn't like school was it's stuffiness and strange ability to keep scents around longer than they should have been, especially the expensive perfume that some girls wore like body lotion.

It disturbed her how much they could pack on and become immune to in one day the same day in which she felt like she'd die from lack of oxygen and she didn't need much as a yokai, which said something.

Rikuo Pov:

"Rikuo! Wait!" I turned around to see my group of friends running after me, Kana being the one who shouted.

"Don't forget." A panting Kiyotsugu stated. "We're coming to your house for the week starting Sunday."

"Huh?" I questioned wondering when I'd agreed to that.

"Rikuo, you don't remember? Last Saturday at the theme park that just opened? Ring any bells?" Saori asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Uh…." Suddenly it clicked. I'd gone out on Saturday with the group to FameLand on the opening day when it was surprisingly empty. We'd had our pictures taken and Tsurara…wasn't in a single one.

The realization suddenly hit me. No wonder I forgot Tsurara wasn't there so she couldn't have reminded me and she usually remembers things like that!

I froze when I felt concentrated killing intent behind me. I looked out the corner of my eye and fought down a gulp when I saw Tsurara's angry aura that was masked by a sweet and completely sincere innocent smile that mislead anyone trying to read her mood.

'Oh yeah..' I thought. 'I'd lied to her for the first time that day and told her not to come because I was going to check on…something I can't remember but she stayed home and I went out and left her….Shit!'

"Oh yeah, I remember." I voiced after a silent moment.

"So, we'll see you Sunday right?" Shima asked looking more at Tsurara then at me.

"Yeah, we'll be expecting you." I smiled.

"Master Rikuo, we have to go now. Wakana just called and asked me to bring you home." I swallowed and waved to my friends as Tsurara gripped my by my school bag and drug me off in the opposite direction.

"Master…." She growled.

"Um, Tsurara look I didn't-"

"You told me that you went to go try shopping by yourself! How could you lie to me?" Tears welled up in her eyes and I recoiled from the betrayal and hurt that I saw there.

"You weren't feeling well and I knew you wouldn't-"

She cut me off. "I don't care and it doesn't matter." I looked her in the eyes and saw a soft smile on her lips, the tears now gone. "Let's go home, I have to help with dinner and put away the laundry."

She turned on her hell and walked off, confident that I'd follow, which I did.

'Did she play on my emotions to make me feel guilty?' I wondered.

 ** _"_** ** _Yuki Onna are known for their grace, poise, and clever masks of their emotions. She's valuable because of her power and poker face, all Yuki Onna are actually.."_**

I wanted to fuss at my night self for interrupting my private thoughts, which he scoffed at probably sensing my feelings, but then again we shared a mind and body so everything was open book for him and vice versa for me when he was in control.

Mentally sighing I decided to use the open link to get his opinion.

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I heard that sigh."_** He snuffed before replying to my question. **_"Yuki Onna's poker faces aren't regular poker faces, instead of blankness they show emotion especially ones that they don't feel. Like depressed humans, they truly upset seem to be the happiest."_**

 _"_ _So she was faking her tears?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Doubt it, from what the old man said Yuki Onna's true emotions are either stunningly beautiful or devilishly evil. Those tears were gorgeous, to even me who has no attraction to her! They had to be real."_**

 _"_ _I that's true then…."_ I looked at Tsurara sadly. _"I really must've hurt her, I've never seen her cry outside of dramatics."_

 ** _"_** ** _Because you're an idiot Human Me."_**

Then the link was once again closed by him leaving me with a sense of dread that I couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

E.N.D

Thanks for reading and please review to tell me how it was. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 3: Tipping Scales – Rikuo's Spine Chill**_

* * *

Tsurara Pov:

"That's the last of them!" I panted as I sat down on a nearby chair. The room where everyone would be staying was set up and each yokai was either in their human form or hiding somewhere on the grounds.

"Woah, this looks like a designer was called in!" Rikuo gasped surprised.

"I did my best." I smiled.

The room was already painted a warm red color so all I did was pull in some bunk beds and sheets. "It only cost me four thousand dollars too."

Rikuo's eyes bugged out. "That much?! Not to say it doesn't look nice, but for a room we'll only use once?!"

"I put it together so that whenever they decided to come over they'd have a room. That way no one would be running around trying to figure out where to put them, besides no one has used this room in decades according to your grandfather. And he said it was fine…"

"Okay then…"

Turning towards me he smile. "I supposed I should get ready then. They'll be here in an hour."

I nodded and stood to bow as he turned and walked out of the room.

I looked at my handiwork and moved to exit, then a thought crossed my mind; 'Why did I do all of this, knowing that those two were going to be staying in here?'

 _'_ _Because you do everything to make your master happy, as any Yuki Onna should.'_

"Disappear. You aren't helping." I mumbled to the voice in my head. It said nothing and I walked out of the room silently.

As much as I hated to admit it, that voice was right. I did everything for his smile even though it wasn't for me most of the time.

I sighed. "You're a hurtful jerk sometimes master…"

The words were taken by the wind.

Third Person Pov:

A person growled, bright blue eyes sharpening in anger. "Where is she?!"

"Um, master, I d-d-don't mean to be r-rude but perhaps we should give up on the lady."

"What did you say?" The response barely above a growl. "I hope that you didn't advise me to give up on my fiancée."

The male advisor backed away slowly. "N-No master, I-I just think that-"

"You were thinking what?"

"N-Nothing, sir."

"I thought not." He smirked as he turned his icy gaze to the others in the room. "I will hear nothing of giving up. I do not give away what's mine and she has been promised to me! So you will find her and you will bring her to me. And if you cannot do that, tell me where she is at the very least. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, because if you fail, I'll have you all beheaded."

Standing up, the young king exited the room with his cloak flying behind him. "Tsurara, you will be mine."

Rikuo Pov:

I felt a chill go down my spine and I turned to the window.

"Rikuo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kana, just a chill." Putting a smile on my face I made sure that she saw nothing wrong with it.

"Your turn Tsurara! Sing!" I turned around at the sound of Shima's voice, and nearly snorted when I noticed that he was holding the microphone up to her lips in an attempt to make her sing.

'She doesn't sing.' I thought with a mental snort. 'She says it makes her uncomfortable because she has a bad voice.'

"Shima-san, please don't make me sing. I can't, my voice is terrible!"

'There's the denial…' I thought with a roll of my eyes. 'But he's not going to give up. You need to be more firm.'

"Oh come on, neither can I but I went. Please….." Dragging out the notes of "please" I noticed that his face was stating to change color.

"Fine, fine, but quit it! You're going to pass out if you keep holding that note."

It stopped immediately. Shima moved and Tsurara went to look through the song list.

"Um…This one." She pressed a song and quiet music started to play.

 _Days pass, and I freeze.  
My heart breaks as your smile leaves.  
I watch you go and I call your name, but you never give a glance back._

 _Oh heart in pain, you long for one that I can't have.  
Oh heart in vain, you love the one that I can never reach.  
And I stand, heart breaking, and I slowly freeze away._

The music died off as she held the note. Then it ended.

"Huh? Was it bad?"

Snapping everyone out of their shock we began to clap and cheer.

"I was so moved! Tsurara that was beautiful!" Kana shouted. "I think you broke my heart!"

"Bad singing?! That was like the angels moving! You might've called some yokai with that siren like voice!" Kiyotsugu complimented.

"I'm not one for music, but I enjoyed that. Well sung Tsurara." Yura clapped while nodding.

One by one everyone gave their compliments until I was the only one left who had said nothing. "That was amazing Tsurara. You have a beautiful voice."

I watched her face light up with a smile and a blush as she bowed. "Thank you."

Placing the microphone down she took her seat next to Saori.

"Alright everyone, it's night time, and that means, Yokai hunting!"

I stood up with a small smile and as I walked outside I felt that same chill from before.

'What on Earth could that be?'

Third Person Pov:

"My king, we've found her."

"Really?!"

"Yes, she appears to be in Japan."

"Well get me a house in her area and prepare everything for my leave. I'll be leaving in two days!"

"Yes, sir."

Now alone in his room the king smirked and fingered a picture of a young Tsurara. "Soon my bride, you'll be all mine."

* * *

Well now….BORING! That was so sucky. Sorry, but I wanted to post.

But tell me what you think in the reviews, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Episode 3: Tipping Scales – Rikuo's Spine Chill**_

* * *

Tsurara Pov:

"That's the last of them!" I panted as I sat down on a nearby chair. The room where everyone would be staying was set up and each yokai was either in their human form or hiding somewhere on the grounds.

"Woah, this looks like a designer was called in!" Rikuo gasped surprised.

"I did my best." I smiled.

The room was already painted a warm red color so all I did was pull in some bunk beds and sheets. "It only cost me four thousand dollars too."

Rikuo's eyes bugged out. "That much?! Not to say it doesn't look nice, but for a room we'll only use once?!"

"I put it together so that whenever they decided to come over they'd have a room. That way no one would be running around trying to figure out where to put them, besides no one has used this room in decades according to your grandfather. And he said it was fine…"

"Okay then…"

Turning towards me he smile. "I supposed I should get ready then. They'll be here in an hour."

I nodded and stood to bow as he turned and walked out of the room.

I looked at my handiwork and moved to exit, then a thought crossed my mind; 'Why did I do all of this, knowing that those two were going to be staying in here?'

 _'_ _Because you do everything to make your master happy, as any Yuki Onna should.'_

"Disappear. You aren't helping." I mumbled to the voice in my head. It said nothing and I walked out of the room silently.

As much as I hated to admit it, that voice was right. I did everything for his smile even though it wasn't for me most of the time.

I sighed. "You're a hurtful jerk sometimes master…"

The words were taken by the wind.

Third Person Pov:

A person growled, bright blue eyes sharpening in anger. "Where is she?!"

"Um, master, I d-d-don't mean to be r-rude but perhaps we should give up on the lady."

"What did you say?" The response barely above a growl. "I hope that you didn't advise me to give up on my fiancée."

The male advisor backed away slowly. "N-No master, I-I just think that-"

"You were thinking what?"

"N-Nothing, sir."

"I thought not." He smirked as he turned his icy gaze to the others in the room. "I will hear nothing of giving up. I do not give away what's mine and she has been promised to me! So you will find her and you will bring her to me. And if you cannot do that, tell me where she is at the very least. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, because if you fail, I'll have you all beheaded."

Standing up, the young king exited the room with his cloak flying behind him. "Tsurara, you will be mine."

Rikuo Pov:

I felt a chill go down my spine and I turned to the window.

"Rikuo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kana, just a chill." Putting a smile on my face I made sure that she saw nothing wrong with it.

"Your turn Tsurara! Sing!" I turned around at the sound of Shima's voice, and nearly snorted when I noticed that he was holding the microphone up to her lips in an attempt to make her sing.

'She doesn't sing.' I thought with a mental snort. 'She says it makes her uncomfortable because she has a bad voice.'

"Shima-san, please don't make me sing. I can't, my voice is terrible!"

'There's the denial…' I thought with a roll of my eyes. 'But he's not going to give up. You need to be more firm.'

"Oh come on, neither can I but I went. Please….." Dragging out the notes of "please" I noticed that his face was stating to change color.

"Fine, fine, but quit it! You're going to pass out if you keep holding that note."

It stopped immediately. Shima moved and Tsurara went to look through the song list.

"Um…This one." She pressed a song and quiet music started to play.

 _Days pass, and I freeze.  
My heart breaks as your smile leaves.  
I watch you go and I call your name, but you never give a glance back._

 _Oh heart in pain, you long for one that I can't have.  
Oh heart in vain, you love the one that I can never reach.  
And I stand, heart breaking, and I slowly freeze away._

The music died off as she held the note. Then it ended.

"Huh? Was it bad?"

Snapping everyone out of their shock we began to clap and cheer.

"I was so moved! Tsurara that was beautiful!" Kana shouted. "I think you broke my heart!"

"Bad singing?! That was like the angels moving! You might've called some yokai with that siren like voice!" Kiyotsugu complimented.

"I'm not one for music, but I enjoyed that. Well sung Tsurara." Yura clapped while nodding.

One by one everyone gave their compliments until I was the only one left who had said nothing. "That was amazing Tsurara. You have a beautiful voice."

I watched her face light up with a smile and a blush as she bowed. "Thank you."

Placing the microphone down she took her seat next to Saori.

"Alright everyone, it's night time, and that means, Yokai hunting!"

I stood up with a small smile and as I walked outside I felt that same chill from before.

'What on Earth could that be?'

Third Person Pov:

"My king, we've found her."

"Really?!"

"Yes, she appears to be in Japan."

"Well get me a house in her area and prepare everything for my leave. I'll be leaving in two days!"

"Yes, sir."

Now alone in his room the king smirked and fingered a picture of a young Tsurara. "Soon my bride, you'll be all mine."

* * *

Well now….BORING! That was so sucky. Sorry, but I wanted to post.

But tell me what you think in the reviews, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Blackout Episode 5: Lunchtime Possessiveness  
_**

* * *

Third Person Pov:

When Rikuo arrived at the roof with his friends he found what he expected, which was Tsurara with her promised tiered lunch spread out on a picnic blanket, and something that he wasn't expecting. That something, or rather someone he wasn't expecting was Hikari and he was sitting on Tsurara's left.

Sensing Shima move for the spot, Rikuo got there faster seeing how he was first on the roof. He moved a bit faster than usual but not so much faster that it'd be considered inhuman or odd for him.

"Aww Rikuo got my spot!" Shima whined sitting down beside Rikuo as he gave longing glances to his crush who was oblivious to his lovesick tendencies.

'Took _his_ spot?' Rikuo mentally growled. 'I _always_ sit next to Tsurara because she's _my_ attendant. You just take the other side because there's only one of me. Don't think you're entitled Shima. If I asked her, she wouldn't come touch you with a ten-foot pole.'

Suddenly Rikuo stopped, his though process went dim as he sat there. What was with his sudden possession over Tsurara?

* * *

Rikuo Pov:

'I don't like her, I don't even have feelings for her so why did Shima's words make me angry?'

Suddenly a dark chuckle was heard. I immediately knew who it was. The voice was familiar yet strange. Someone I knew, clearly.

 ** _"_** ** _Human me, you've no delicacy about you whatsoever do you?"_**

'Say what?'

 ** _"_** ** _You're naivety astounds me…" He murmured more to himself to me. "As a yokai you're naturally possessive, even more so since we're so powerful, and doubled even more as a clan heir. Whomever your around, whatever your around is yours. Your clan is yours, your mother is yours, and therefore Tsurara is yours but none of them belong to you."_**

'Isn't that what you mean by them being mine?'

 ** _"_** ** _No! Someone who belongs to has been claimed and bears your mark. Someone who belongs to you is yours and only yours, and they belong to no one else but the two of us."_**

Somewhere inside of me, something purred in approval.

 ** _"_** ** _Your yokai instincts."_** He stated. ** _"They're approving of what I said and think that you're about to take a mate, or atleast thinking about taking one."_**

'A mate…I thought those were predestined…'

My night-self gave a low chuckle. **_"Not always. No one has found their true mate in ages, and they've probably vanished into thin air anyways. I mean who would choose them?"_**

I shrugged. Besides me, who ruled over the yokai? Who had divine control over all of us? Is there someone like that?

'Tell me how to stop this possessiveness.'

He snorted. **_"Human me, that's the mark of any sane yokai. I will not block it off, it'd only build up and you'd take what's yours. I don't think you want to bend Tsurara or your mother over to prove they're yours do you? Because after that they'd belong to you since you'd most likely mark them in your possessive stupor."_**

I froze up. Sex with my mother? Disgusting.

 ** _"_** ** _Anyways, I meant to tell you. There's a strange yokai about. It's got a possessive aura, but I haven't pinpointed it yet, because it's scattering its presence rather than masking it. But I thought I'd let you know."_**

'Thanks.' I replied just as he yawned and closed of the link, which reminded me that it was mid-day and lunch time and I hadn't eaten anything!

Removing myself from my thoughts I dug into my food, determined to have a full stomach before class began again.

When lunch ended I found myself talking to Tsurara who had sent Hikari to class ahead of her.

"What's up?"

"There's a yokai about. It has a possessive aura. I felt it in class today but I can't pinpoint it's location it's-"

I cut her off. "Scattering it's aura and not masking it? I know. My night-self told me." She nodded in understanding.

"So what do we do?"

"It's not attacking but we can't leave it alone to run rampant. We need to track it down and question it. And be ready to attack or defend with and without my orders."

She nodded with a smile as we put her stuff into her locker. "I'll see you after class Rikuo-sama."

Tsurara bowed and ran off, waving at me before she turned the corner.

'That aura had better not be aimed at her.' I thought. 'Tsurara is _my_ attendant, _my_ yuki-onna, and part of _my_ night parade. I won't let _anyone_ take her.' I thought as I stalked to class.

* * *

Well now, that's a chapter I'm pretty satisfied with it? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews!

Thanks for reading!

Also, did you guys manage to see the pictures for the book?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blackout Episode 6: The Blood In The Sink**_

* * *

Third Person Pov:

When school ended Tsurara found herself being dragged away from the school by an annoyed Rikuo.

The brunette barely waved goodbye to his friends as he stormed down the street with the snow woman.

He was fuming at the moment and he didn't care who saw. And if anyone commented on it he'd send them flying. But it wasn't like he chose to be annoyed. If anything it was all that yokai's fault. It's aura had been hovering over the school all day, smothering them like a woolen blanket. Yet still, for all that smothering and hovering Rikuo had yet to figure out who was behind it. Although it was probably for the best, because the moment he figured out who it was, he, she, it, or whatever the yokai wanted to call themselves, was going to be sent flying.

Rikuo huffed once he stepped onto the grounds of Nura House he felt the aura fully disappear. Once he could breathe without the reminder of the aura, his anger dissipated slightly. Atleast now he could release his, probably bruising, grip on Tsurara and smile when he gave his apology.

And he did just that.

After releasing his attendant he smiled and apologized before releasing her to do whatever she pleased, since being off for the rest of the day wasn't it. Rikuo sighed after he watched her run off with their bags, and when she disappeared into the mansion, he began to make his way to his grandfather.

Tsurara Pov:

My eyes went wide and I pressed a hand to my mouth to catch the cough and I winced at the splatter of blood on my hand. It was crimson like that of humans, instead of the ice blue that a Yuki Onna's blood should've been.

I winced, trying to figure out all my why's and how's, and yet for all my questions, I didn't have an answer."

"Mmph!" I lurched forward, running to my bathroom, where I coughed into the sink, wincing at the thick dark red, almost black, blood in the sink.

I stared at it for what felt like hours before I washed it away. But for all that staring and questioning, I still didn't have an answer as to why it was there.

No….I had a reason as to why it could've been there, but Rikuo had basically accepted me right? There was no way that I was being cursed, it was simply impossible. Yet the word "impossible" was so hard to understand, as though it was completely possible that I was being effected by the Moonlit Lacrimosa.

Rikuo Pov:

I stared at my grandfather as though he had two heads. "Come again."

"It could be a yokai who's ready to mate. Maybe he's claimed the girl he wants and is unconsciously leaking aura."

"Grandpa. I know every yokai in my school, hell in my area! Because ninety-nine percent of them are Nura Yokai!" I deadpanned. "If there's a yokai in my school that I don't know it'd have to be that damnable new kid."

"New kid?"

"Yeah we got a new student today. His name is Hikari Umino. He came to hangout with us during lunch. Apparently Tsurara was showing him around. Dude's got white hair, it's weird."

"Hm…how interesting. Well if you really must know who he is, wait until Monday. You'll know for sure if he's a yokai depending on who he brings. We don't exactly hang around people who aren't our own without a reason."

I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, now go wash up for dinner. It's almost time to eat! I can't wait to see what Wakana and Tsurara have made for us tonight!" Rubbing his hands together I watched my grandfather lick his lips like a child.

I smiled a bit, stood, and headed to my room.

For some reason, just the thought of Hikari rubbed me wrong.

Hikari Pov:

I lay back in my bed feeling giddy. After all these years I finally got to see her!

She's still so beautiful, so delicate, so elegant and ladylike! I can barely stand it! Seeing her look so natural was truly a seen to behold. How I wish she'd turn that smile to me!

"You will be mine Tsurara. And when I get you, I won't let you go…"

"My king!"

My eye twitched as I was interrupted. "What?"

The servant cleared his throat. "It's your mother sire, she wishes to speak to you."

'Mother?' I wondered. 'She never calls unless she's being nosey.'

"Send it through."

"Yes sir."

I heard the servant leave and I picked up my phone.

"Hello mother." I greeted.

"My baby! Hi honey! How goes it! The kingdom isn't in ruins is it?"

"It shouldn't be, but I'm not there to know anyways."

I heard her pause. "Not there? Why aren't you there? Where are you if you're not in the kingdom? Did you bring guards with you? You're not –"

I rolled my eyes and cut off her rambling. "I found Tsurara."

"What?"

"I found Tsurara." I repeated.

I felt the aura over the phone darken, and I could practically feel the smirks of my parents. And then in a mixed tone I heard both of my parents speak.

"Good. Don't let her get away this time."

"Don't worry. I intend to claim her in every way possible. She belongs to me and no one else, and I'll be damned if I let someone steal her." I smirked as I hung up. "All I need is a little time and she'll be mine. I'd prefer to have my wife willing."

Third Person Pov:

As the three yokai went about their business, none of them had an idea of what the other wanted, was doing, or was hiding.

Except for Setsura who lurched each time Tsurara coughed up, her now black, blood.

'Tell me you didn't Tsurara!' Setsura thought with wide eyes.

"Imoni, please watch over the clan in my stead. I fear that my daughter needs me."

The other yokai said nothing as she watched her leader leave. Instead of being worried she prayed for the safety of the clan's little princess. And she hoped that for everyone's sake, it wasn't the Moonlit Lacrimosa.

* * *

So...did you guys take a look at Hikari and Tsurara's necklace? If not, I'll put the link in the next chapter so everyone can get to it. He's pretty cute and I don't want you to miss out on him. ;)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Blackout Episode 7: Sick Tsurara_**

* * *

Third Person Pov:

The day Setsura arrived to Nura mansion was a day most of the Nura Clan was sure wouldn't be easily forgotten

The snow woman had barged passed Kiyotsugu, and charged down the hall to the clan head's private room where he was sitting drinking his tea.

"You old bastard, what did you do to my daughter?" She growled instead of a standard greeting.

"No "hello"? What about a "how have you been, it's been ages"? You used to pride yourself in your ladylike manners." The man smirked, his tone just as even as it ever was.

"Don't play with me Nurarihyon. Where is my child? I know she's sick."

The male yokai paused, fully focused on the woman. "Sick? Yuki Onna don't get sick."

"That's a lie. We don't get regular sickness such as demon colds, and a hellbent flu. When a snow woman gets sick it's a sure sign she's about to die. The sickness we catch are fully bound and related to curses of old. Curses that can and will kill the unfortunate soul who contracted it."

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes. "Then how would you know about it when I haven't seen nor heard such a thing?"

"I am bound to my daughter as her mother. If she is cursed I will know it. I was always told that it was a safety measure, a way to atleast try to save the cursed one."

"I see… if that's the case you will need to speak to Tsurara."

"Where is she?"

"At school with Rikuo."

Setsura sighed as the clan head gestured for her to sit down. "Sit down, there's no use is rushing. Would you like a cup of tea? It's Jasmine." Setsura nodded and looked at the clock on the wall.

On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside her anxiety was rising. Curses could go awry at any moment, even the easiest of the most harmless curses weren't exempt to that rule.

A rule, Tsurara was about to learn.

Tsurara Pov:

I watched the black blood run down the drain before sighing and wiping my mouth with a wet napkin. As I pushed away from the sink I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror.

Hellish. Throwing up in the bathroom before lunch for the third day in the row… This situation was becoming more familiar than I'd like it to be.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my brush. I took my time straightening myself out before I moved to leave the bathroom. But on my way out the room seemed to start spinning. I grabbed the bathroom door handle and took a deep breath. When I was sure that I was fine enough to atleast make it through the rest of the day, I left the bathroom and made my way up to the roof where everyone was waiting.

I smiled brightly. "Sorry I'm late everyone!"

"Well you're here now. I saved you a spot." Shima blushed as he scooted over a bit.

I glanced at Rikuo only to flinch, he was happily eating his lunch between Yura and Kana. He hadn't even looked up…

Determined not to show my sadness, I sat down between Hikari and Shima. "What'd you bring today?" Shima asked, trying to peek at my bento.

I took the lid off and showed him the omelet, octopus sausage, spinach, and rice.

"Looks delicious." Hikari commented.

I looked at his bento and shook my head. "Yours looks better. You have everything."

He shrugged and pointed at his sushi. "I'm not a salmon person. You can have it if you like. Heck, take half the whole thing if you'd like. My butler goes overboard."

Against my better nature, I felt my eyes light up at the thought of eating the tasty looking salmon as well as trying everything else he had. I could make it for master!

"W-well if you don't mind…"

He held his bento towards me and I took a piece of his salmon. The moment it hit my taste buds, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. I blushed as I went to take another piece. Everyone was staring, Shima especially.

"U-Um…" I ducked down a bit into my scarf.

Hikari chuckled. "I'll pass on the compliment. But if you like it that much I'll be sure to bring some more for you."

"Y-you don't have to…."

"I want to." He smiled.

"Thanks Hikari." I smiled back. And then I felt myself falling.

I tried to catch myself but it didn't work. Then my eyes started to close. And after that, I felt nothing.

Rikuo Pov:

"Tsurara!" I shouted as my body moved before my mind did. I moved to catch her to keep her head from hitting the ground, but Hikari got her first. I wanted to glare at him for touching her, in fact my instincts demanded it, but with the help of my yokai self I forced them down.

"Tsurara…" Hikari murmured as he shook her gently.

I looked at him fearfully. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but she lives with you right?" Not even caring that the others would find out that we lived together, I let out a worry filled "Yes".

"We need to get her back, now. She's burning up, even in this body."

My eyes narrowed at his choice of words. He knew. So he was either that damnable yokai who kept releasing that aura or he was a human who was let in on the secret.

"Rikuo! Now!" He shouted as he dialed a number on his phone.

I stood and took her into my arms. "She's my attendant, I'll carry her."

"Yours?" He sniffed. "She's more mine than anything."

I growled lowly, my compressed instincts flaring up at the challenge. "She is mine. My attendant, my Yuki Onna. You will not touch her."

He glared at me. "You don't act like it. You're practically bathing in the scent of them." He pointed to Yura and Kana.

"Leave them out of this!"

"Oh, big bad parade leader is pissed at the truth? Face it. You don't want her. You don't even care about her. You're only angry because someone else is showing a little interest. What? You don't want her so no else is supposed to? She's supposed to be lonely all her life as she watches you go about yours? Maybe you don't want her to have a life outside of you. Maybe you just want her to watch over you, and your wife, and your kids until she dies. Isn't that right?"

I wanted to haul off and punch him. That look in his eyes. That matter of fact tone. It was like he thought he knew everything about me and then some. But none of that was true.

I looked at Tsurara.

She's allowed to be happy. It isn't my fault that she won't leave my side, I've given her many opportunities to. And it certainly isn't my fault that I don't love her back, I've made myself clear, I've done my duty to her. She's in pain like that because she asks for it and she makes herself suffer.

"Let's get you home." I murmured to her as I began to leave the roof.

"I called my butler, he's at the entrance."

"I don't need him."

"I know we don't like eachother but look at her. Feel her skin. She's sick and she needs a cool environment. You won't get that walking in this heat. It's summer and the middle of the day."

I bit my lip and looked down at Tsurara. "Fine."

I carefully walked down the stairs and off school grounds. I placed her into the limousine and winced at the chill of the air as I climbed in after. I sat down and placed her head on my lap to give her some cushion for her head.

"Don't get comfortable. She's still mine." Hikari commented as he entered the car.

As he went to close the door a hand stopped him from moving it further. It opened and revealed Kiyotsugu and the others. "Woo it's cold in here." He quipped as they got in.

"Go back to school, this doesn't concern you." I murmured.

"Yes, it does. Tsurara is our friend and something is wrong. We're going to find out what it is." Yura stated, her eyes stubborn.

"Go." Hikari commanded as he shut the door. "Argue about this later. We can't afford to waste any more time."

I lurched as the car took off at a neck breaking speed. Outside people were dodging us as we dodged and weaved through traffic. I flinched when the driver narrowly missed hitting an old woman crossing the street, and clutched Tsurara tighter.

"Where's your house?" Hikari asked.

I looked at him. Somehow he'd managed to get three blocks away and now he doesn't know the way? "Take two lefts and a right." I answered as I pulled out my phone.

"Rikuo? You never call in school." My mom answered.

"Mom, it's an emergency. Something happened to Tsurara. Please open the gate and send for Zen."

"Tsurara?! Oh my! Of course!"

"Thank you."

I didn't wait to hear her reply, and instead I hung up my phone and put it away so I could hold Tsurara securely for the, no doubt rough, stop.

When it came, I nearly dropped Tsurara and fell from my seat, but thankfully I didn't. The car door opened and two yokai took Tsurara from me and placed on her a stretcher where they carried her away. I got out of the limo and watched helplessly for a moment before I sighed.

"This is all your fault." Hikari growled as he walked up to me.

"How is this my fault?!"

"It's obvious she's sick of heart break!"

"And you just assume that I caused it?!"

"Didn't you?!"

I went silent. I wanted to say no, but the answer was yes. Even though I'd be clear and direct I still kept her close. I still ignored her feelings. I swallowed as regret filled me. If she was sick because of heart ache, it was my fault.

"All through lunch she looked at you and you didn't even glance at her. Not once. The looks she saves just for you, it was obvious how she felt! You don't deserve her!"

"..You're right…" The words slipped out before I could stop them. "I don't deserve her. But if you tell her to leave, she'll refuse. If I'm so bad that she can't stand me, she doesn't show it. Yes, I may have caused it, but you're just angry because she doesn't want a thing to do with you. I noticed your looks too, they're far from subtle. If you want her so badly, take her! If you think you can somehow do better than me!" I hissed.

"Maybe I will." He glared.

Smothering a growl, I clenched my fists and stalked off.

 ** _"_** ** _Idiot!"_** My yokai version shouted at me. **_"You don't know what you just did!"_**

I shoved him into the back of my mind and locked him there. He could just stay asleep during the day. That's when I'm supposed to be in charge anyways.

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Inside the mansion, Setsura was rushing to her daughter. When Wakana informed her and the first, she nearly lost it, but seeing her daughter's skin pink. It was like all the energy inside her was sucked out and she fell to her knees beside her daughter.

"Oh Tsurara, look at you." She murmured as she put a hand to her daughter's head, only to retract it.

Her daughter's skin was hot, far too hot for any human, let alone a snow woman, to have to endure.

"Lower the temperature more! Ma'am, you'll need to leave." Zen said.

"She's my daughter and I'm more suited to this than you. I just need you to pull her out of that human body she's in."

Zen looked to the back of the room where the clan head stood. When the older yokai nodded, Zen moved back and forcefully removed Tsurara from her human body. Once she was in her yokai form, everyone in the room gasped.

She was glowing red, and the color was brightening and fading with each labored breath the girl took. And more than the horrifying flush, there was steam rising from her gasps.

Setsura shook away her shock and took a knife from her kimono. As she sliced her daughters arm, she prayed the blood wasn't red. But when black spilled onto the cooling packs beneath her daughter, Setsura dropped the knife and gasped.

"Make it cooler in here, get ice, cold water, anything. And find that grandson of yours."

"Rikuo?" The third questioned as Zen ran from the room.

"This is his fault." Setsura glared before placing her hands on her daughter's forehead and pushing her fear into her. Tsurara gasped, then calmed as the red slowly turned to a lighter shade.

"How do you know?"

"Yuki Onna only fall in love with the person they're always around. If he's not it then it must be you."

Nurarihyon flinched. "It's certainly not me…" He murmured.

"Exactly."

"So do you know what's going on?"

"It's called the Moonlit Lacrimosa, it only happens to a snow woman who falls totally in love and is rejected. This is why we only marry those we can't totally fall in love with. Snow women only fall in love once and that person is the one they've chosen to be with forever. Without them, there's no reason to live…"

Nurarihyon looked at the floor then stalked out of the room with a sigh. Why was it always his bloodline? If it wasn't one thing, it was another. But he supposed it was partially his own fault. He rejected Setsura's advances, just as Rikuo would with Tsurara.

"Obviously the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…."

* * *

Hey guys it's been awhile! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded like I've been meaning to but I lost my mojo for writing for a long time. But I got it back and I've been having a writing frenzy so I'm doing a bunch of chapters for my books here on our beloved fanfiction, as well as on Wattpad.

I'd also like to thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and alert subscriptions! I didn't think people would like this as much as they did! Your support keeps me going guys, it really does! That said, I hope that you all continue to support this book and give my other fanfictions, both on this site and Wattpad (my username is the same for both websites) a shot. For those of you who already did thank you so much! Be sure to take some cookies and gummies on your way to the next chapter! I'll try to update more often (at least once a week for this story), but if I can't blame school. Thanks again for your support guys *smiles*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Episode 8: Locked Up In White**_

* * *

Rikuo Pov:

I let out a growl as I punched the sakura tree.

My fear was thick, dark and visible to the naked (human) eye, and I didn't care.

Another growl escaped, this time more yokai then human.

One thing after another. Always one thing!

 ** _"_** ** _My turn."_** I heard, then it all went black.

(Night) Rikuo Pov:

I stretched my neck and looked down at my healing hands before hiding them in my sleeves.

'Middle of the day.' I thought with a snort. 'And here I am out. I should be fast asleep by now. But no. Little me lost control.'

I looked at the sakura tree that had taken all of Rikuo's abuse like a champ. "I'm sorry for my day version. I'm sure he didn't mean to let the anger get the best of him."

Wind blew through the branches of the tree causing it's flowers to sway as though it was saying; "It's alright."

I smiled and walked into the house, fully intent on rectifying the issue my other half had unknowingly created. But during my search I was stopped by my grandfather.

"Rikuo…"

"Old man. Move out of the way. I'm busy." I attempted to side step him but he moved in the way.

"Yokai or not, at the moment Setsura needs you."

"Setsura? Tsurara's mother? What is she doing down from the mountains this time of year? Or at all for that matter? Didn't she say she was done with you?"

"Yes her mother. She came down because Tsurara is apparently sick."

"Sick? Snow women don't get sick. And even if she did, it has nothing to do with me. I didn't have any type of contagion to pass on."

"Snow women get cursed. That's their version of sickness. And Tsurara has what her mother believes to be the Moonlit Lacrimosa."

"The what?"

"It's a curse believed to affect a snow woman who fully fell in love with a person and was rejected."

I froze. "Can it be lifted?"

"We're going to find out. I have Zen looking it up. But right now, Setsura needs you."

"Where is she?"

"Tsurara's r-"

Before I even heard the rest, I began to run towards Tsurara's bedroom. I opened the door roughly and fell to my knees shortly after. Dutifully tending to my attendant was a more mature version of her, no doubt Setsura.

"Rikuo Nura." She spoke, her voice just as chilly as her glare.

"Setsura Oikawa. You asked for me?"

"Naturally, you did this."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure your grandfather gave you the gist of it, that's just how he is. You may think your rejection means nothing, that this curse is simple, or brought on by her selfish desire for you but it isn't. When a curse comes along it's a sure sign that the afflicted is on her way to death, and the Moonlit Lacrimosa has never once failed to claim it's victim. So, tell me. How do you plan to rectify this?"

I slumped. I couldn't answer her.

What could I do? Absolutely nothing.

Tsurara Pov:

I opened my eyes and squinted from the light.

White.

Everything was white. The sky, or rather the whole background was white while the path that I was standing on was a brighter shade.

I put a foot outside of the leafy looking path and flinched when I realized that there was nothing there. I looked backward. Nothing but path.

"When in doubt go forward." I murmured.

I began to walk and as I did, the world began to form. But all of it was white. The trees, the flowers, everything that appeared. Yet, still, even during my curiosity, I kept going.

 _"_ _Well hello child. You're wandering far from home to be here."_ I heard suddenly. I jumped and questioned it.

 _"_ _It's not a matter of who or what I am. It's a matter of why you're here. Well, no matter, it'll come to me eventually. Until then, walk this path."_

"Who are you?!" I called.

 _"_ _Me? I guess you could say I'm a friend. Although you can't be too sure of that can you? And yet still you haven't got a choice but to trust me. I'm your best bet out of here and you know it."_

"Where are you?!"

 _"_ _Let's play a game."_ The voice continued as thought I hadn't said a word. _"I'm at the end of this path. When you get here and you find me, I'll release you."_

"You trapped me here?!"

 _"_ _Trapped is such a relevant term, especially when you came here of your own accord. No one told you to fall in love, and yet, you let it ensnare you. So you'll abide by the rules of this world. Or you can stay here forever."_

I flinched. "Forever? What do you mean forever?! I can't stay!"

My only response was snow suddenly falling from the sky. I guess I'd have to play by the rules, at least for a little while.

Zen Pov:

"Master Zen! Master Zen! I found something! It was in the discovery section left by your father!"

I turned around. "Hand over the document!"

The little yokai handed me the document and I read through it quickly. There were only a few paragraphs.

 _The Moonlit Lacrimosa, is untreatable. The Snow Woman in question will die, you can only make her comfortable as her time comes. The time spent inside the curse is frozen around the yokai's body so they do not age, nor breathe. They will be swept away in a "game" that the curse has created. When they end the game, they wake up seemingly fine until the next day when they pass as a burning black fire, hotter than hell flame takes them. This curse was created by the god of torture for vengeful reasons and it takes on a personified self and personality when it attacks. It will pretend to be the afflicted yokai's friend as it saps at their fear. Do NOT attempt to jar the yokai from their apparent slumber, the curse will lash out and attack. It forms an invisible cocoon around the afflicted until they awake. While the yokai is effected, their soul is taken to another plane where the curse has a world of its own doused in white._

 _Trial:  
You cannot find out more about the curse. The Snow Women themselves do not know. You must consult their goddess, Yuki, to find out the truth. According to ancient ruins, Yuki is one of the two who knows what really happened. If my theories are correct then then perhaps the past can lead to a cure._

I flinched. No one would like this news. The Gods haven't been reached in quite a few millennia. My father might as well have written it flat out.

Tsurara is going to die. And there's no way to save her.

* * *

Well... I don't know about any of you but I kinda want to hit Rikuo over the head...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Blackout Episode 9: Blur**_

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Setsura watched her daughter's master slump to the floor and sick smile washed over her. It felt good to finally see the consequences of their actions catching up to them. She just hated that it had to be at the hands of her daughter. She glanced back at Tsurara who's chest stopped moving. Her fists clenched. She wanted to blame Nurarihyon's line for the whole thing! But she couldn't. Whether Setsura liked it or not, it was just as much Tsurara's fault as it was Rikuo's.

"Get out." She murmured and the boy moved slowly, his body on autopilot.

Setsura allowed him to move at his own pace, but once he was gone, she slumped over her daughter's body. Everything came bubbling to the surface and she began to cry. It was always those damn Nura's. And it was always her bloodline that suffered the consequences.

It truly seemed that her daughter's fate would be exactly like her own, although she doubted that her baby would be able to pay the price she did. After all, the Moonlit Lacrimosa was a beast of a different nature.

Tsurara Pov:

I groaned and sat down on the path. I didn't know how long I'd walked or how far, but my feet were aching.

 _"_ _Tired already? You've still got a-ways to go!"_

"I've been walking for ages!" I shouted at the bothersome voice.

 _"_ _Then let me give you a gift. No pain as you walk, no fatigue as you go. Come on girlie, let's go. The finish line is feeling real close. But it won't be around forever. Take too long and the portal you want will… poof, close and shut. Then we'll be friends forever."_

I flinched as the distorted voice began to sound more childlike the more it spoke.

'Whoever is speaking is like a child. Thinking that this place is a game when it isn't. What kind of yokai would do this?' I wondered, even though a part of me told me that it wasn't a yokai's doing. That me coming here was my own doing. But I ignored that feeling and stood. If I wanted to get out of here, I needed to get to the end of the path.

I began to walk once more.

(Night) Rikuo Pov:

I held onto the wall as I began to make my way back to my room. I just felt so weak all of a sudden. I blamed my daytime self for that.

"Rikuo! Seeing you like this reminds me so much of your father…" My mother smiled as she came around the corner, two heavy looking platters in her hands. "Oh, and your friends are in their stayover room, they're looking for you."

"I can't go meet them like this." I sighed.

"Why not? They've already seen the yokai, no one had time to hide or change their appearance. I'm sure they already suspect."

I looked down at myself. I obviously wouldn't be changing back anytime soon. "Alright." I reached out and took one of the platters from her hands and we began to make our way to the stayover room.

I slid the door open and it'd never felt so off. And it didn't feel off because of the looks I was getting. It seemed to feel off because the one who worked so hard to finish this masterpiece of a room was dying in her in her room, surrounded sheets. I winced. As much as I wanted to think about my attendant, I didn't have the luxury. For the moment, Priority One was little me's friends.

"Y-Y-You're…" Kana stuttered as I sat down.

"The yokai that's always saving you? Yes."

"Why are you here?" Shima asked hesitantly.

"Enough of the shock. Rikuo, what the hell is happening to Tsurara?" Yura snapped, her worry more evident than I expected.

"RIKUO?!" Kiyotsugu, Saori, Shima, and Natsumi shouted at once.

"She's sick." I answered as though I hadn't heard them.

"Oi!" Shima shouted shocked.

"Yuki Onna don't get sick." Yura glared, ignoring Shima. "They get cursed."

"Yuki Onna?!" Kiyotsugu shouted.

"So I've heard."

"But we're here for Tsurara..." Natsumi murmured.

"What did you do Nura." Yura hissed.

"Maybe Tsurara is the Yuki Onna!" Kiyotsugu shouted, his epiphany causing a lightbulb to go off in the heads of the other clueless besides him. "Are we correct?"

"Yes." I answered him.

"I knew it! So, what is this we hear about her being sick?"

"She isn't sick." I sighed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Snow women don't get sick. They get cursed. Usually from falling in love. Tsurara is believed to be effected with the Moonlit Lacrimosa."

The four-uninvolved gasped when I said "cursed", but Yura only reacted when she heard "Moonlit Lacrimosa".

"That's deadly!" She shouted, her rage uncontained as she leapt up to slam her palms on the table. "You gave your attendant a deadly and incurable disease!"

"Deadly?!" Shima shouted.

"I didn't mean to give it to her! I've always thought they just didn't get sick. No one told me that they got cursed, no one told me that falling in love could be her doom! And even if I knew, I will not doom myself to an unhappy relationship with a girl I don't care for in that way! Tsurara wouldn't want love born out of pity!" I shouted back as my frustration bubbled over. "She's a Yuki Onna. She must've known the risks. If I'm to blame then so is she. She made the choice to fall in love with me even though she knew she could get cursed." The room silenced and Yura sat down. Whether they liked it or not, I was right.

"Yes, and all of that may be true, but what I don't understand is your troubled nature. You're worrying like a husband over his wife when you claim to have no feelings for her." Hikari's voice resounded in the silent room.

"I don't. Tsurara is my attendant, number one advisor, and one of my closest friends. But most of all she is my second in my night parade. I have all the reason in the world to worry for her. It has nothing to do with a husband and a wife."

Hikari twitched and I mentally smirked. My instincts tingled at the impending confrontation of two dominant, alpha yokai.

"I don't like how you claim her. She's mine thanks to your other form."

"Yes, a decision I came to rectify. She will not be leaving my care."

"All you do is put her through pain."

"And you would do better? You're obsessed, that much is clear."

"I am far from obsessed. We're engaged. It's my duty to her to know what she does and doesn't like."

"Is that the thought you sleep with? You're obsessed, just say it. Normal people don't bring food they don't like to school."

"I didn't pack it."

"And your butler did? Any butler worth his salt should know his master's favorites. I think you asked him to bring it."

He leveled me with a vengeful glare and I smirked as I stared him down. The tension in the room was likely palpable but neither of us cared. This was a battle of alphas. In the end Tsurara was mine. End of discussion. Part of _my_ night parade and _my_ family. It'd be _cold_ winter's day in a Yuki Onna's paradise with flying pigs, rainbow farting unicorns and the like before I let him take her or anyone or anything that was _mine_.

"You only have so long to keep making mistakes Nura. Every time you slip up someone else pays for it. This time it's Tsurara, and she might die because you probably couldn't even turn her down clearly. What'd you do? Make excuses? Tell her you'll think about it? Ignore it or pretend you didn't hear her? Or maybe you just pretended you didn't notice what she said. At this point you obviously don't act like you even care."

"You're out of place." I growled lowly. "My relationship with Tsurara is none of your business."

"So you did?" He taunted. "Which one was it?"

"Enough! She will never be yours! Her home is here, in this mansion, with the rest of her family!"

"No need to be so possessive Nura. Unless of course she belongs to you."

"She doesn't."

"Then you should have no issue with honoring your human self's words."

"I am not giving her up. She belongs with us."

"He didn't seem to think so, and I'll be taking her. She'll feel right at home with people like herself. I'm sure even Setsura would agree. She prefers me over you anyways, and it's not because we're engaged."

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?!"_** My human self screamed inside my head as he tried to take over.

"Engaged?" I questioned calmly.

"When we were younger we got engaged. We were just kids then, but we entwined our powers and created a beautiful silver and blue necklace."

"You were children, a claim doesn't count when it's kids."

"It is not a human promise Nura and you know it. The claim of a yokai doesn't care about age, it only cares about the power two create when claiming the other. Of course, she can call it off, but I'm willing to bet she hasn't. That necklace likely hasn't strayed far. You'll know it when you see it. It's stunning." He stood up and smirked. "This visit was quite wonderful, but I need to get home so I'll be taking my leave now. If you're leaving with me, let's go."

No one moved.

"I think I speak for everyone when we say we aren't going anywhere until we know what's going on." Yura stated and those around her nodded.

"Good luck then. There won't be much to see or hear of her besides she's basically condemned to death. That curse takes no prisoners."

My fists clenched as I watched him walk away. I got ready to stand only to feel my human self take over. From inside the boundaries of his mind I watched everyone about leap over the table to get answers out of him.

He answered in a flustered way and I sighed. **_"You're an idiot, human me."_** I told him.

Hikari Pov:

"Barnabas!" I shouted as I walked into my mansion.

"Yes sir?" He asked as he appeared.

"Get my mother and father here right now. We have issues."

He bowed. "I apologize for not informing you sooner sir, but your mother and father are waiting for you in the library."

"It's fine Barnabas, I specifically told you not to bother me today. There were no exceptions. Tell them I'll be on my way after I change clothes."

"Yes sir."

With another bow, Barnabas left me to jog up to my room where I released a powerful surge of my fear. It froze my wall and I glared as my yokai instincts growled with anger. Whether that Nura liked it or not, Tsurara would be mine like she always had been. There would be no changing that.

I yanked my tie from my neck and angrily redressed myself into something more casual, my mind in overdrive the whole time.

Zen Pov:

"What does that mean?!" I flinched as the commander's hands flew down to the table in front of us.

The file lifted in the air from the force, and I rushed to catch it before everything got scattered.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do sir."

"Zen, we will not let Tsurara slip from our grasp, do you understand me?"

I swallowed and nodded. "I'll begin my research."

"Thank you."

I stood and bowed before leaving the room and hightailing it back to my personal library.

If the only way to save Tsurara was the Gods then I just had to figure out how to summon them.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Blackout Episode 10: The End Is Never The End_**

* * *

Hikari Pov:

"Hikari! I love the mansion, it's so homey. Smaller than I'd like but homey."

I rolled my eyes as I hugged my mother. For her almost everything had to be bigger to be better, but having grown up with her I payed it no attention.

"Son." My father greeted. I nodded to him.

"We need to talk."

Immediately my parents got serious and we all sat down. "I found Tsurara, but there are two obstacles in my way."

"Who?" My mother's eye began to glow as she demanded an answer from me.

"Rikuo Nura. He meets everything the rumors say about him. He has both a human and yokai version. The human side of him gave Tsurara to me, but the yokai fought for it. Normally the case could be solved like a halfling case, go for the more dominant side. But the dominant side is his human side, yet the night version is the more powerful side. Plus the heir to the clan."

"That puts you in a bind son." My father sighed, and my mother tried to give me some hope. "But she rightfully belongs to you, you two are engaged. Surely she remembers."

"She doesn't remember at all it seems. And even if she did we can't ask her. She's been affected by the Moonlit Lacrimosa which means she's in love with that ungrateful bastard who couldn't care less for her! And he rejected her!" I growled, losing my composure completely.

"Calm yourself son."

I began to take quick, deep breaths. "I'm sorry." I murmured after a few minutes.

"It's quite alright. But we still have a problem to solve. She has your heart and she may very well die."

"She's mine mother. I will not hand her over to anyone, especially not that ungrateful brat."

"I know honey, and you'll have her. Let your father and I handle this."

I nodded and my mother hugged me.

"Honey, call Setsura."

(Human) Rikuo Pov:

My hand open and closed as I tried to talk myself up to opening Tsurara's door.

For the life of me, I couldn't understand why I cared so much about Tsurara having a relationship with him. There was no truth to his words earlier, after all, she deserved to be happy.

 ** _"_** ** _Just not with him."_**

I chose not to respond to my yokai self. In a way, he was right. Tsurara was like my sister. That one girl who no one would ever be good enough for, not even God himself. That's why I needed to prove him wrong. Tsurara knew her worth and Hikari was a guy that I couldn't even begin to fathom to be her type. He was the total opposite of me!

I paused.

What the hell did I just think?

The total opposite of me? Why did I throw that in there?

Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts, I opened the door. Setsura was gone, and Tsurara seemed calmer than before. I tip toed into the freezing room and used all the energy I could to keep myself quiet and awake.

I looked around the room and paused when I saw it. The only thing in the room besides Tsurara that wasn't covered in frost, or ice. A silver and blue necklace that sat proudly on her dresser. I shivered as I used my hand to dust the frost away from the display it was on. There was a picture of two kids and a note. "I'll always love you Hikari. I can't wait to be your wife. And to my sweet Tsurara, I'll be the best husband." I read dryly.

Even under all the frost anyone could tell that she took care of this more than any other thing in her room.

She obviously still cared for him.

My heart stopped for a second as I came to that realization.

Tsurara still cared for him.

So why did I care that she liked, or rather loved him?

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe it's not as sisterly as you thought."_**

Once again, I chose not to respond. Instead, I quickly left the room, and fell the moment I closed Tsurara's door. 'Why do I care so much?' I thought as it all went black.

Setsura Pov:

"What do you want Elizabeth?" I glared. "To try to poison me again? Or perhaps to backstab me."

"I'm hurt that you would think that Setsura. That was a mistake I made long ago, and I would like to think that we can talk civilly. Especially when we'll be family soon."

"Family?"

"Why yes. Our children are engaged and I would think your family held up the promises."

"We do, just not to those who try to kill us."

"Is that why you told my son that you wouldn't remove dear little Tsurara from the Nura home? Poor thing is half dead."

"Elizabeth you're beginning to walk very thin, very, very unstable ice. I am far more powerful than you and I have no qualms about using you as a testing subject."

"No need to get testy. I simply want you to make sure our children are together. Surely you have no reason to stand in the way of it."

I sighed. "My daughter doesn't love Hikari and I'm sure he has enough pride to keep himself from forcing the unwilling."

"She isn't unwilling. The necklace is still intact."

For a moment, I paused. If Tsurara loved Rikuo she would've destroyed the necklace, wouldn't she?

"I see you're surprised. She may not remember him but she rightfully belongs here, with us."

My hands clenched beneath my kimono sleeves. I didn't approve of my daughter's choices but I wasn't going to force her into anything. Yet, there was nothing I could do. Actions always spoke louder than words, I thought I'd taught my daughter that. Evidently, it was one of those lessons that hadn't quite sunk in. I was finding a lot of those recently.

"Let me put it to you like this Setsura. Our children will be married and she will become queen. Being with us is what's best for her. You'll see."

"Hikari isn't best for her. He won't make her happy."

"Are you saying my baby boy isn't good enough?!"

"Hardly. I'd prefer he be the one she loved but that simply isn't so. I have no influence in the matters of my own heart, let alone hers. Accept it and move on."

"Your acceptance is what got her in trouble in the first place! Your neglect! Let you acceptance be what gets her out of it! Say yes to us, to Hikari, and your daughter will live. She will live, happily, richly, in a lifestyle befitting of a queen. Just say the word before she becomes collateral for someone else's choices."

"Yes."

The word slipped form my lips before I could think about it.

Regret immediately filled me but I fought it off. I could have my baby back, and nothing could be worse than this curse.

"Thank you Setsura. Leave when you're ready. Or rather stay for the duration of your visit. It's easier to get your opinion on the wedding." Elizabeth smiled as she stood and left. The moment the door closed behind her, I collapsed tiredly on the arm of the chair.

How did it all come to this? I wanted the answer to be something, anything but "Your neglect." But that's all I could come up with. And those harsh words smashed against my very soul and shook me well beyond my core.

Zen Pov:

I flipped through pages upon pages frantically. No book from any time had any mention of the gods, let alone how to summon them. Even trying to read between the lines didn't help. It was as though they just vanished, or rather never existed in the first place.

I heaved a sigh and passed my newly finished book to a passing yokai who would put it up for me. I glanced down at my father's notes about the Moonlit Lacrimosa. "C'mon old man. You're too tricky and curious to leave it at just that. What is it that I have to find?" I murmured before sighing tiredly.

Research. All it did was drive me thousands of miles up the proverbial wall.

Tsurara Pov:

I mentally groaned. Even though I wasn't physically tired, I was emotionally exhausted. Everything was white and black, and ever so tiring to look at. Though it had been fascinating in the beginning it was now obnoxious and I'd give almost anything for it to go from white with black outlines, to black with white outlines just to mix it up.

'That's new.. A clearing, and a boulder.' I thought as I approached it.

 _"_ _Congratulations, Tsurara Oikawa…"_

I jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. It'd gone back to complete maturity, but that didn't make me any less uneasy.

 _"_ _I'm sure your journey was long and hard, but that's okay. It's over. Just, after this last part. See this world is governed by rules and I just follow them, and the rules state you govern your own freedom."_

"How do I do that?!" I shouted back to the voice.

 _"_ _No need to shout dear, I'm about to tell you. The only way to escape….. depends….. on … you….. say so. I'm so sorry, I seemed to have fizzed out. Did you get everything I said?"_

I blinked but responded with a tentative "Yes".

 _"_ _Good, then let's begin…"_

I wanted to ask what we were about to begin, but the scenery began to change. I recognized the images that started to play.

They were my memories. The ones where I looked so happy during the moment, only to break down when I was alone because reality was always so cruel.

As I stood there watching helplessly, I couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to me. But then there was this feeling, it was like whomever that voice belonged to was trying to break me down.

'Well.' I thought stubbornly. 'It'll have one hell of a time reaching that goal.'

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Outside of what felt to be never-ending drama, one week had passed. But not much had honestly changed outside of the obvious relationship Rikuo had with his friends. Specifically, Yura and Kana. They'd all grown closer to the young heir, but for different reasons. Mostly to give him a shoulder to lean on. However, their shoulder's were no good to him when they all shared the same predicament.

For the third day in a row, they all watched moving yokai go into his house empty handed, and returned with arms full of Tsurara's things. The human side of Rikuo sighed. He regretted his words but he couldn't go back on them. The bubbly snow woman was no longer his attendant, a part of his night parade, or his unofficial second – in – command. And it stung.

Kana reached over and grasped his hand tightly, silently telling him she would be there for him to talk to. That got a little smile out of him. Attention from the girl he pined for, but in a strange way, he didn't know if he still wanted her attention. Especially when his mind kept going back to Tsurara.

The same could be said for Shima who was helping Zen look through scrolls in his library. They left no stone unturned, and their minds were constantly on the slumbering girl who was completely unaware of their struggle.

"Zen…. This mentions something about the gods." Shima murmured as he unrolled a scroll.

The yokai paused in his movements and ran to the boy. "I hope you're right…" Zen murmured as he began to read what was written.

And finally Hikari.

His parents had Tsurara's body moved to a room inside his newly built mansion and he couldn't be happier as he caressed her cheek. Her skin was just as soft as he remembered, and he was glad to see that the chill of her environment was soothing her.

"We're going to wake you up angel. And then we'll be married. I promise to be better than that Nura. You'll want for nothing as my queen." He murmured to her as he kissed her forehead. He sighed at the lack of response and ran his fingers through her hair before he left the room. Mentally he cursed Rikuo, Tsurara didn't deserve what she was going through.

In a sense that was correct. Tsurara didn't earn what she was currently going through, but the curse didn't care for that. It was happy to torture her. And it laughed as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

The memories hurt her. They'd hit her hard, but she wasn't done.

It played it's favorite memory for last. The scene when she was drunk and confessed.

And Tsurara watched with tear filled eyes as her heart was ripped out of her chest.

 _"_ _Do you want to live little Snow Woman?"_ The cursed asked, it's childlike voice returning with a vengeance.

"My master needs me…." She murmured even though she felt like she wanted to die.

 _"_ _Then I guess you can go back. But don't forget. You belong to me. You will always belong to me. Even though I'm giving you a week."_

With no time to truly react, Tsurara spiraled into darkness again. Only this time she woke up with a loud gasp and wide eyes.

She didn't even notice the shadow grinning in the corner.

One week.

She remembered that. But she didn't know what the time was for. Too bad she didn't think to ask either.


End file.
